


He/She

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship drabble.(If you're looking for a plot then move along, there's nothing remotely like that to be found here!)





	He/She

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

He smiles and suddenly everything is okay with the world.

_She smiles and the world tilts on its axis._

He speaks and I lose myself in the velvety warmth of his words.

_She speaks and I am captivated by every word._

He looks at me and I can deny him nothing.

_She looks at me and I can see deep into her very soul._

He touches me and shivers run down my spine.

_She touches me and I surrender to the sensations._

He makes love to me and I am home.

_She makes love to me and I am home._


End file.
